Sonic's Big House Party 3
by Lil' Soniq
Summary: It's Summer and Sonic plans to have another house party again, this time it's at a Beach House where Shadow has a house there and gave the true blue the idea. Come and join in the wild beach house party for the summer!
1. Chapter 1

Sonic's Big House Party 3

Chapter 01: A New Idea

It has been about two months since Sonic threw a party which it was a mansion that a friend of his let him use for any events and volunteered to help clean it up back to its neatly place when the party got too wild for everyone that was enjoying the party. Every complimented Sonic how great the mansion party was and telling him that they had a wonderful time. Hopefully he can throw another one bigger this time around.

Sonic ignored the suggestions and continue to what he does best: running, sleeping, saving the world, and relax. The blue blur had been busy as of late stopping Eggman from world domination as usual with his latest schemes and plans to take over the world but Sonic has always come up on top and foil every plan that the doctor had plotted.

Right now, it is summer time and everyone is enjoying out on the beach, eating ice scream, or party their asses off. There is Sonic at Shadow's house hanging out as the two started to catch up since they haven't spoken to each other since both hedgehogs have been busy lately. Sonic in the living room with Shadow coming in and hands Sonic a bottle of sprite soda.

"We haven't got the chance to speak Shads." Sonic said taking a sip of his soda.

"Yes. You've been busy with stopping the doctor and I have been too worked up on missions for G.U.N lately. Yes, we haven't have the chance to talk." Shadow acknowledged.

"I'll say. G.U.N have been very busy with their missions and assignments these days and they sure send you, Rouge, and Omega on some dangerous missions, right?"

"Of course. The commander had send us to investigate some different sighting of any dangerous activity and we defeated a few stronger robots that the doctor had created."

"Wow. Wish I was there to back you guys up but I know you guys can handle it."

"Indeed. Have you talk to Tails or Knuckles lately?"

"To be honest I don't think so. Tails have his worked on his inventions and gadgets and Knuckles been guarding the Master Emerald back at Angel Island."

"Looks like the four of us have been busy and never got the chance to hang out."

"That's right man. Makes me wonder if they're available to hang out."

"Want to call them?"

"Sure. Give me a second."

Shadow nodded his head so Sonic takes out his cell and dial in Tails' number and calls him up. He waited patiently for a response but a minute later, he got a response as Tails picks up the phone.

" _Sonic, is that you?_ " Tails asked.

"That's right buddy. How are you?" Sonic responded.

" _Great. I just finished tuning up the tornado. What's up?_ "

"Are you free? I'm at Shadow's house and to see if you want to hang out with us?"

" _Sure. We never got the chance to hang out. I'll be there in a minute._ "

"Ok, see you there buddy."

" _Yeah. You too._ "

Tails hangs up the phone and Sonic dials Knuckles number. It didn't take long for the rad red to answer the phone.

" _What's up, Sonic?_ " Knuckles greeted.

"Hey Knux. How's it hanging?" Sonic responded.

" _Good. Just guarding the Master Emerald as usual. What are you up too?_ "

"Just hanging out with Shadow at his place. Tails is on his way over and I'm calling if you want to hang out with us?"

"Sure. I don't got nothing to do so I'll be there."

"Cool. See you in a jiffy."

Sonic hangs up the phone and return his attention to Shadow. The ultimate life form gets a text message so he checks the list of his message, it was from X-23 so he clicks on her name to see what she texted him for. Turns out, he discovers a picture that X-23 sent to him taking a selfie showing her rear with a smile. She even wrote: _Hey I haven't heard for you for a while Shadow. Give me a call sometime if you want to hang out again_.

Shadow couldn't help but to smile before putting his phone away. Sonic waited for Shadow to stop what he was doing.

"Someone texted you?" Sonic asked.

"Hmm? Oh yeah, a friend of mine." Shadow responded.

"Doesn't sound too friendly. Who was it?"

"X-23."

"Laura Kinney? Wait are you guys in a relationship?"

"No. We sometimes hang out."

"Oh yeah? Interesting. What happen between you and Rouge?"

"We just remain as friends. It's best that way."

"I understand."

There was a doorbell ringing. Shadow heads over to the door and opens it and sees Tails and Knuckles so he invited them in and join with himself and Sonic at the living room.

"Hey guys." Sonic greeted.

"Hey!" Tails and Knuckles greeted unison.

"You guys want a soda?" Shadow asked.

"Sure." Tails said.

"Don't mind if I do." Knuckles also said.

Tails and Knuckles join with Sonic and sat at a couch while Shadow get them sodas.

"So how are things with you Sonic?" Tails asked.

"The usual. Stopping Eggman and running around in the speed of sound. You know how that is." Sonic responded.

"Don't we all. So what about you Tails, still working on the tornado and making some new inventions, gadgets these days?" Knuckles asked.

"Yes. I just got done tuning up the tornado and giving it a few upgrades. I see that you're still guarding the master emerald." Tails responded.

"Yeah. The usual, none had came to island to steal the master emerald. It has been boring but I did happen to fight off a few badniks from trying to steal the emerald the other day."

"Were they strong?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah. They did prove of a challenge."

"Speaking of which Sonic, have you been getting some texts from a few people wondering if you would throw another party again?" Tails asked.

"I was just about to ask the same question." Shadow interpreted handing Tails and Knuckles bottles of sodas.

"To be real with you guys, no I have not. I've been very busy as of late." Sonic answered.

"That's right. All of us are man and we never got the chance to talk." Knuckles stated.

"Or hang out." Tails added.

"Thanks buddy."

"No problem."

"That's true. The four of us don't get the chance to hang out. The last party we had at a mansion was even wilder than my first party back at my place." Sonic remembered.

"I remember it correctly. It sure was wild. Especially the fights." Knuckles reminded.

"The fights was too serious. It felt like you're watching a Live Pay-Per-View. For example, UFC." Tails retorted.

"I know right."

"Overall the party was wild and crazy at the same time but it was a good one." Shadow said.

"That's right." Knuckles agreed.

"So Sonic what do you plan to do next?" Tails asked.

This caught Shadow and Knuckles' attention so the three of them look at the blue blur wondering what does he had planned. Sonic look away to think this over and look out at the sun.

"Well… I don't know guys. I really haven't thought about that since I've been busy stopping Eggman. But since it's summer and everyone is out on the beach, having fun and enjoying the nice cool pool like they're having a pool party." Sonic answered.

"Yeah. It's summer so what to expect." Knuckles exclaimed.

"And it is always hot." Tails added.

"Don't forget some nice cool drinks to cool you off." Shadow reminded.

"Yeah that too." Knuckles retorted.

"On the plus side, I did happen to thought off something that I plan in mind for a few days now." Sonic said.

"Oh yeah? What's that?"

"Well guys, I plan on throwing a third party. This time way bigger like the mansion party."

"Really?" Tails and Knuckles inquired in unison.

"Oh yeah but I have a better idea to throw it though."

"A pool party?" Shadow asked.

"No. Even better. A beach house party! With a pool with it too."

"That sounds like an awesome idea Sonic." Knuckles said.

"Yeah it sure is! That's a wonderful idea." Tails added with a smile.

"Thanks guys." Sonic thanked.

"But here's a question: do you have a beach house with a pool?"

"Sadly no but I'll think of something."

"I believe I can help." Shadow intervened.

"You got any ideas Shadow?" Knuckles asked.

"Yes. In fact, I have a beach house with a pool that we can use."

"Shadow. You are the man!" Sonic said.

"Thanks. Why don't I take you guys to my beach house to see it in first hand?"

"Sure."

Shadow smiled so the four group up and Shadow uses Chaos Control to teleport them to a different location. It took them seconds to get the destination and right now they're at Shadow's beach house. Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles look around and see how big the beach house is. Tails even sees the pool outside so the three head outside and check it out while Shadow follow behind.

Sonic looking around the place, examine his surroundings, nodding his head knowing this would be perfect for the party.

"This a nice place you have here Shadow. This would be perfect for the beach house party to happen." Sonic complimented.

"Thanks. I use it when I have days off to get some relaxation. So a nice beach house party would be nice." Shadow responded.

"And we'll help clean the place after the party." Tails said.

"That's right." Knuckles nodded.

"Good to know. Now let's head on back to my place to plot this beach house party." Shadow suggested.

"Yeah." Sonic retorted.

The four mobians exit out of the place and return to Shadow's residence to come up with a plan to have this event.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Planning

 _Shadow the Hedgehog's Residence…_

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Shadow had come back to Shadow's place with his Chaos Control after they got the chance to check out Shadow's Beach House since Sonic planned to throw a third house party. With the big idea is still progressing to plot for the event, now they're in the kitchen to go through the list of what they can do to set up the party over at Shadow's Beach House.

"Now we know that we're going to throw the party at Shadow's beach house, let's go over through what we can have in the party." Tails suggested.

"Yeah. For starters, since its summer so I suggest that we should have the party start at 2:00pm." Sonic retorted.

"That's good with me. Much better than have it start around eight or nine. Time for a change of pace." Knuckles commented.

"Tell me about it and the party at 2:00 is an excellent idea Sonic." Tails complimented.

"Thanks Tails. Now that's out of the way. Now about the music. Should we have Lucio be the DJ again?" Sonic questioned.

"That'll be great but I heard that he's on tour with his concerts." Knuckles informed.

"I did heard something about being on tour. So scratch him off. Who should we have as our DJ?"

"What about Vector. He's good with the hip hop and he'll be perfect for the party." Shadow suggested.

"Awesome idea Shadow. I'll give him a call and ask him." Knuckles retorted.

"Hey Shadow, what about your friends that play in a band. Are you going to call them?" Tails asked.

"Not likely. They're out of town, heading to the Battle of the Bands event they've told me about. I don't think they'll make it here for the party and this is a summer party, I think it's wise we should put the rock and metal to the side." Shadow answered.

"Smart move. I think we should have a break from rock music or metal music."

"Yeah. So anyways, we got ourselves a DJ. Now about the food?" Sonic stated.

"Hmm… what about some burgers and hot dogs. Also with some chicken." Knuckles suggested.

"That's a good idea. Kind of want a break from pizza for a while."

"Me too." Tails agreed.

"Same here. So burgers, hot dogs, and the chicken so who is going to cook the burgers and hot dogs for us?" Shadow asked.

"I have a friend who is a great chef. He can provide the food for us even some other foods too."

"Really?" Knuckles inquired.

"Yeah. He'll help us out."

"That's great to know. So we have the food, DJ, and the time to start the party. Now we just need to figure out what time we can come over to set everything up." Sonic wondered.

"Why don't you guys come over around 11:00pm, that way we can set everything up nice and early and making sure everything's is in place." Shadow suggested.

"Sure thing. Oh wait! I forgot about the drinks?"

"We can have some sodas and liquor."

"I'll volunteer to get some liquor." Knuckles said raising his hand.

"And I'll get the sodas. Including the paper plates." Tails also said.

"And I'll go and get the chicken. I know a place that sells a lot of chicken." Sonic volunteered.

"Then everything is settled then. Now all we got to do is how are we going to let the people know that you're having another party again Sonic?" Shadow asked.

"Easy. Just make some posters."

"I'll make the posters in my computer." Tails said.

"Good. Ok, now we have everything planned. Now let's get to work." Sonic said with a smile.

With that, everyone then start to set up for the party. Knuckles stop and asked Sonic one last question.

"Hold on Sonic, before we could get started for preparations, what day are you throwing the party?" Knuckles asked.

"Oh I forgot about that. How about this Saturday?" Sonic retorted.

"Sure. Saturday it is."

"I like it." Tails commented.

"Now then, let's get to work." Shadow suggested.

"Yeah." Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles responded in unison.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 03: Checklist

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Shadow began to plan the event as Sonic plan for the party. Knuckles mad e a call to Vector having him to be the DJ again for the Beach House party and the crocodile is thrilled, volunteered to be the DJ letting Knuckles know that he had some new tunes he want to play out for the crowd. Tails made a call to a friend of his who is a chief and volunteered to cook the burgers and hot dogs and Tails even told him that he'll buy the chicken with his money. He didn't want to have his friend to do all the work and it'll make him feel bad.

Knuckles had bought the liquors, the wines, and the beer with Vector helping to keep them cool at the deep freeze he had back at his place for the party. Tails went out to get paper plates, forks, spoons and knives for the party as well even getting the sodas also. After that's taking care of, he remember that Sonic is coming over to help with making the posters back home. The fox head on back to his place and put everything up for the party this coming Saturday. Tails waited for the blue blur to come by and a second after, Sonic arrive and knocks on the door.

Tails went over to the door to answer it and having Sonic inside the household.

"Hey Tails, ready to get started?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah. I just got home and put everything up for the party." Tails responded.

"Sweet! Now let's go make some posters."

Tails nodded and he and Sonic head to the laboratory to plan to make a poster. Tails then went through his computer to make a poster so that he can print out the copies. The two had a lot of ideas so they put them together, with some designs, some touches, some adjustments and it should be ready to go. Sonic checking the poster before they could create it and print out the copies. Tails go through some adjustments and a few talks with Sonic to make some errors or need to make it a little good or leave it as it is. So after making some decisions and checking for errors, the duo then make their final decision and create the poster and print out as many copies as possible. Sonic even brought some blank papers for the printers just in case and they print out 50 copies of the poster.

Once it is done, Sonic stack the posters with Tails finishing with the printer and turn it off. He then rejoins Sonic at the living room of the household.

"Looks like the posters look perfect and ready to go." Sonic said.

"Yeah. All we have to do it scatter the posters around so that the people will know that you're hosting a party. Do you need some help posting the posters?"

"Nah. I got it from here, besides I know every place because I've been running around all over the world. Besides this will be over in a few short seconds."

"Oh, right."

Sonic gives his best friend a thumbs up and takes off placing every flier he has around letting the people know that he's having a beach house party. Like Sonic mentioned before he got it done in mere seconds before heading back to Tails' place. Sonic approach the yellow fox with a smile.

"That's taken care of, I'm sure there will be a lot of people will be coming to the party."

"I bet. You think Shadow's beach house is big enough for the party that you're hosting?"

"From the looks of it, it is. We got a pool, bigger space and a beach where people can play volleyball or hang out."

"Oh yeah. I forgot about that. This is going to be a wild party Sonic."

"Yeah. It sure is but it's going to be a lot of fun. Oh and I'll even be a DJ giving Vector a break to enjoy the party. I did it the last time."

"I remember and you did an awesome job of it."

"Hehehe. Thanks pal, anyways if that chef friend of yours going to help?"

"Yeah. I called him and he did made some hamburgers and hot dogs and he's even going to cook more this Saturday."

"Sweet! It'll be hot and ready for anyone to eat if they get hungry."

"That's right. Hey I forgot to mention this but what about having some pizza?"

"Hmm… I forgot about that. We should order some for the party. Pepperoni and cheese pizzas would do the trick just like the last time."

"Yeah. I believe it will be. So what do you plan to do now?"

"I'm going to head over to Shadow's place, we did plan to buy some tables for the party and some plastic cubs for the party too. Where else are we going to put the food and drinks at. Also getting a cooler for the liquor and sodas."

"Mind if I come with you, you guys could use some help."

"Sure. We sure can use a hand, Knuckles is busy with the Chaotix getting a new DJ set for the party so why not."

Tails smiled and he and Sonic exit the residence and meet up with the ultimate life form to complete more errands for the party.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 04: The Setup

 _Shadow's Beach House…_

Today is the day that Sonic throws a beach house party at Shadow's Beach House. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles met with Shadow at the pace around 11:00am but they got there early so they could check if everything is good and ready to go. Shadow and Knuckles setup up the tables outside and inside the place, Sonic placing some cans of sodas and beer, bottles of beer inside the cooler with some ice inside to keep it nice and cool. Tails bringing in the pizzas in and setting them at the table and placing the paper plates, plastic forks, knives, and spoons on the table.

The four did a little cleaning to make it spotless for the guests to come to the party. Sonic had on a blue and white tank top, white cargo shorts and wearing his extreme gear shoes. Tails had on a green shirt, brown cargo shorts, and even wears his original shoes. Knuckles wore a grey and green tank top, grey cargo shoes, and his original shoes. And Shadow had a red and black tank top, black cargo shorts and wearing his air shoes.

As the gang got everything set up, the four then get together in the living room with cans of lemonade in their hands hanging out for a bit.

"We all know that the party don't start until two o'clock, mind as well just kill some time." Sonic said taking a sip.

"The Chaotix are on their way with the new DJ." Knuckles informed.

"And my friend is one his way to start cooking." Tails also said.

"Good to know. After that's taken care of, then we should all be set for the party." Sonic retorted.

"I've been looking forward for this party. Something to remember by and enjoy it after being so busy with G.U.N for a while." Shadow stated.

"Don't forget that all of us have been busy and never got the chance to hang out." Tails reminded.

"Yeah, that's true." Knuckles interpreted earning a nod from Sonic.

"Well in that case we can at least make up for it today for this party. I'm sure everyone is going to have a wonderful time, even going crazy that is." Sonic said.

"If I even see someone messing up my couch or anything, they will feel the wrath of the ultimate life form." Shadow warned.

"No sweat Shadow. I'm sure everyone will respect your beach house."

"Yeah. I hope so."

Suddenly, there's a doorbell ringing catching the four's attention. Knuckles volunteer to go check who it is and it was Tails' friend who's a chef and he's a brown fox with supplies that he brought.

"Tails' it's for you." Knuckles said.

Tails heads to the door and sees his friend.

"Johnny, hey come on in. The grill is outside at the back." Tails showed.

Johnny smiled and heads to the back. Tails even introduced Johnny to his friends before heading out back to help him with the food and supplies.

"Guys, this is the chef I mentioned to you before: Johnny the Fox." Tails introduced.

"Pleasure to meet you." Sonic greeted.

"Hello." Shadow waved.

"What's up?" Knuckles also greeted with a smirk.

"It's an honor to meet you guys. I'm here to grill the food and have a wonderful time in this party." Johnny retorted.

"Oh I'm sure you are man. Welcome." Sonic stated.

"So where is the grill?"

"It's outside out back, let me show you." Tails answered.

Johnny nodded and follows Tails at the back to show him where the grill.

"Well we got our cook here so all we need to wait for the Chaotix to get here." Sonic said.

"Yep." Knuckles simply responded.

A minute after, there's another doorbell ringing and Knuckles answers it. It was the Chaotix with the DJ equipment and the setup.

"Guys, you made it. Welcome, come right in." Knuckles greeted.

"Thanks a bunch, Knux." Vector said.

Vector and the rest of the Chaotix enter Shadow's Beach House checking the place out and sees Sonic and Shadow in the living room.

"Sonic, Shadow what's up." Vector greeted.

"Hey guys, welcome to the party again." Sonic responded.

"It's going to be awesome!" Charmy said with glee.

"You have a lovely beach house Shadow." Espio complimented.

"Thank you. I appreciate it." Shadow retorted taking a sip of his can of lemonade.

"So where do we set up the equipment?" Vector asked.

"Out back, let me help you." Knuckles responded.

Vector followed Knuckles to the back to set up the DJ equipment with Espio following to give a helping hand. Charmy followed the trio to help as well leaving Sonic and Shadow inside the living room.

"This is going to be one hell of a party. A crazy one." Sonic commented.

"Yeah. I agree. Other than that, they better not trash my home otherwise they will feel my wrath of the Ultimate Life Form."

"Don't worry Shads, I'm sure they'll get the picture. After all, me, Tails, and Knuckles will help clean the house when the part is over."

"You're right. Thanks Sonic."

"No problem Shadow. Now all we have to do is wait for the party."

"Of course."

Two hedgehogs toast their drinks and hang out for a bit waiting for the party to start.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 05: The Beach Party Pt. 1

 _Shadow's Beach House…_

It is party time and a lot of people showed up after being notified by the flyers and posters that Sonic and the crew scatter around for everyone to come over, wine down, drink, eat, and have a good time. The bows come in with their swimming trunks or had relaxed outfits for the occasion, there is ladies in their bikinis even some in their skimpy bikinis to show off their assets and their looks. There were a lot of familiar faces, there is even new faces to come to the party and have a good time.

Vector with a microphone before playing some music.

"Alright everybody, thanks for coming to Sonic's party for the third time. Now let's turn it up, make some noise and let's turn it up!" Vector said before playing a song while scratching the disc.

Vector played the song: **Aaliyah – Back and Forth**. Turning the music up, loud enough for everyone to dance and enjoy the party. People eat, drink, hang out, or enjoy the party as usual and bopping their heads and even start a conversation. Charmy chowing down some burgers that Johnny had made. He had made enough burgers and hot dogs for everyone to eat and enjoy. There were some people in the pool just chilling and some people at the beach playing volleyball or just hang out there.

Naruto, Luffy, and Natsu hanged out, catching up even chowing down some burgers and hot dogs. There is Cana with some liquor and is joined by Vanessa, Nami, and Yoruichi having some drinks as well. Issei and Rias dance together as Issei enjoyed touching his girlfriend's body judging by his perverted face and even checking out other females without Rias noticing it but the devil could tell that Issei is checking other girls. Silver and Blaze hanging out and Silver got himself and Blaze some drinks while they converse.

Asuna with Kirito dance and talked while enjoying the party so far and the a few friends hanging out. There is Sinon with Widowmaker talking about snipers and guns. Kinessa conversing with Samus about some bounties and collect a few cash. Dante keeping cool and checking out the ladies with Deadpool getting some pictures of a few females even the X-Babes. Some of the X-Babes beatdown and turn down on Deadpool for making some ridiculous remarks on their bodies and other things. Kirito and Asuna danced dance together as they began grinding each other, smiling at one another and grooving to the beat of the song.

Team RWBY arrive at the party wearing bikinis and enjoying the party and greeted the blue blur.

"Hey ladies, welcome to the party. Feel free to make yourselves at home and have a good time." Sonic greeted.

"Oh I'm going to enjoy myself alright." Yang sad checking out a few men and heads to the pool.

Ruby went over to have some food and Blake went on to dance at the dance floor and Weiss hang with a few people and putting his sunglasses on. Donna Troy and Kid Flash talk, hanging out at a table, Zarya and Zangief begin to arm wrestle to see who's the strongest with a few people betting on who's going to win. Scourge and Fiona started making out in the living room, on a couch getting intimate with one another and caressing each other. Fiona who is on top of the green blur and grinding on Scourge who stop kissing and smiles at his girlfriend, watching Fiona giving him a lapdance.

Goku eating like crazy having a nice big meal after all of the training he had back at King Kai's world. He heard about the party and decides to have fun and enjoy a nice day to wine and down. Crash Bandicoot join in and eat with Goku while chowing down some Wumpa Fruits with Coco hanging with a few ladies at the pool. Issei checking out the devils wearing bikinis and having a nosebleed with his friends: Motohama and Matsuda even they check out a few ladies making out with one another.

Shadow just got done talking with Nice Robin and let her be. The ultimate life form heads to the blue blur outside who is helping Johnny with a few things for the grill.

"Hey Shadow, what's up?" Sonic asked.

"Nothing much. Are you enjoying the party?" Shadow asked.

"Oh yeah, definitely. Everyone is having a good time and enjoying the party and the sun is shining so bright. Besides it's the summer might as well make it exciting right?"

"Yeah. You did made a perfect plan to make another party such as this. Still, wish my friends are still here and perform here but they went out on a tour."

"I'm sure they'll try to make it next time but right now, let's just enjoy the party and have a good time here. Want a drink?"

"Sure."

Shadow joins up with Sonic to have a drink. Sonic got themselves a can of margaritas and just about to toast and drink until someone taps Shadow in the shoulder. The ultimate life form turn around and sees Jinx smiling at the ultimate life form.

"Hey Shadow, wanna dance?" Jinx asked.

"…Sure." Shadow responded.

Shadow look over to the true blue.

"Sorry Sonic, it looks like you're going to have to have a drink without me." Shadow apologized.

"That's fine, no need to worry my man. Go have fun and do you thing Shads." Sonic encouraged crossing his arms with a smile.

Shadow nodded and joins with Jinx at the dance floor and the two begin to dance with Jinx grinding her rear against the ultimate life form's pelvic and wraps her arms around Shadow. Shadow had placed his hands around her waist and the two begun to dance and embracing each other. Sonic shakes his head, smiling and watches the ultimate life form dance. He went back to enjoy the party and enjoys his drink in peace continuing on with the party.

Vector turning up the volume for the party and showcases his DJ skills to attract the crowd and got everyone to enjoying the party so far. Tails and Marine catch up as Marine talked about her adventures in the seas with Blaze and her ship. Tails even give Marine some tips to take care of her ship so that it won't get into a bad situation. Jam came to the party and over to help Johnny to cook some more food and cooked fried rice for some people who requested some since they knew who she is and ow good her cooking is.

Snake outside smoking a cigarette along with McCree and Wakaba and just hanging out and talking about whatever that kill off some time and enjoying the party. Ky Kiske flirting with a few ladies who he has interesting on and tries hits on Chun-Li but got a answer out of the martial artist by delivering a kick right into the face and knocks down Ky to the ground.

Ky on the other hand begin to smile and felt like he's in a daze.

"Oh man… what a woman." Ky commented.

Silver and Blaze talk and socialize together and sort of share a romantic moment together. Amy, Rouge, and Tikal catch and talk while having a drink together. They even share some laughs together while they talked. Rogue and Gambit get together and head to the bedroom to get down and dirty. Cana getting a lot of liquor in her system and getting drunk as hell but she didn't care, she was having a good time and enjoying the strong liquor that she can find and drink to her heart's content.

Sonic had joined up with Mario, Link, Megaman, and Captain Falcon to play some poker and earning some cash. Captain Falcon had just hit Royal Flush and got his money with the others glare in disappointment.

"Better luck next time boys." Captain Falcon said enjoying his small victory.

"I'm going to get my money back, just you wait." Mario retorted.

"Let's save the chatters boys but how about we get right to the next deal shall we?" Sonic suggested.

"Agreed." Link nodded.

"Come on guys, let's keep playing. I still want my cash back." Megaman added.

"Yeah. What he said."

Sonic begin dealing the cards to start a new game. Before they can proceed to the next game of their poker, it was interrupted when someone begin to shouted in one word that would get everyone's attention.

"Fight!"

The five boys went on to check to see who is fighting. They get their answer when they set foot outside at the pool when they recognize Cyclops and Wolverine arguing over a certain red head named Jean Grey aka Phoenix.

"Back off Logan, Jean is with me." Cyclops argued.

"Screw you bub, Jean needs a real man and that's me. So why don't you get your candy ass out of here."

"As if!"

Cyclops blasted a beam from his eyes after he takes off his sunglasses and pushes Wolverine against a table where some drinks are and splash them onto the mutant. Wolverine growled, slowly gets up and summons out his claws.

"Bad mistake bub." Wolverine threatened.

Wolverine let out a war cry and clashes against Cyclops and the two begin to fight with the crowd cheering them on, rooting for whoever as the fight continues to escalates. Jean Grey just simply shook her head and walked away not wanting any part of this and went on to join with Storm and Shadowcat to hang out ignoring Cyclops and Wolverine.

"Man, those guys sure can't get a grip when it comes to Jean." Mario commented while shaking his head in disbelief.

"You're telling me. They sure love Jean to death man." Sonic agreed.

"They're just going to continue to fight over Jean. They really do like her." Megaman stated.

"Definitely." Link nodded.

"Now how about we all get back to the game." Captain Falcon suggested.

The four nodded and return back to the game of poker after Sonic finish dealing the cards so they can begin.

Mai snatches Andy to a private place which it is the bedroom to get down and dirty right after Rogue and Gambit finish having sex. Dixie and Reiko catch up and thought of some new moves for the tag team match for the next matchup of Rumble Roses. Aisha enjoying a nice tan and enjoying the sunlight with a drink in hand and minding her own business. Kirito and Asuna dance together then ended up making out together in the dance floor.

Sinon and Widowmaker at the pool talking about snipers and how good they can shoot and giving out some advices how to become better shooters with a sniper rifles. Ragna and Sol minded their own business and hang out at the beach having a drink and talk. Some begin playing volleyball as Team Natsu had taking on Luffy, Sanji, Zorro, Nami, and Nico Robin with the crowd cheering on one of them and place their bets who wanted to win.

Sonic and Tails watching on the game and are joined by Knuckles taking a seat next to Sonic.

"What's going on guys?" Knuckles greeted.

"Nothing much just chilling with Tails here. What about you?" Sonic asked.

"Just hanging in there, just got done having a nice plate of food in my stomach. You guys are watching the game? What's the score?"

"It's 6-3 which is Team Natsu are winning. They challenged the Straw Hats to a volleyball game." Tails informed.

"Oh yeah. This party is starting to get a little crazy."

"No kidding man. Which is why I have a cool idea for the ladies." Sonic plotted with a smirk.

Tails and Knuckles look at each other wondering what Sonic has planned.

"And what's that?" Tails questioned.

"You'll find out but for now let's enjoy watching the game." Sonic suggested.

"Yeah. So who do you want to win?" Knuckles asked.

"My money goes for Team Natsu."

"I'm going with Straw Hats." Tails added.

"I don't care who wins, I just want to enjoy a nice game." Knuckles stated.

"You got a point there."

"Sure does." Sonic agreed nodding his head.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 06: The Beach Party Pt. 2

The party continued on with everyone still enjoying the party. Millia Rage alongside with Juri Han hanging and having a few drinks. Iceman and Shadowcat went out and dance at the dance floor along with everyone else. Charmy chowing down on some burgers and fries. King Dedede rushes over to the bathroom right after eating so much and push some people out of the way to get to the bathroom on time. Espio with Naruto talked about ninja stuff and ninja moves getting along with one another with Naruto chowing down on some burgers.

Team Natsu had beaten the Straw hats in volleyball and won the game then continue to enjoy the party. Robin and Starfire at the beach watching the oceans before the two can makeout enjoying an intimate moment together then they get down and dirty and started to get down to business. They didn't care if anyone is watching but allow the moment to sink in between them. Zangief showing off as he flexes his muscles to the girls and they go crazy over the wrestler with Rainbow Mika watching and admires her idol.

Knuckles with Cammy as they get together and made out for the fun of it in the living room on the couch with Cammy being on top of the red echidna. Knuckles even had his hands resting onto Cammy's buttocks and coping a nice feel while they kissed. Danny, Tucker, and Sam gave a toast and hangout as Team Phantom and enjoy the party for the time being with everyone else.

Shadow had just finished dancing with Jinx and let her be to enjoy the party. The ultimate life form enters inside the house and sees Sonic playing Killer Instinct on Xbox One with Ken as Sonic playing as Jago and Ken playing as Arbiter. Sonic who somehow won the match and got his money's worth from Ken who both of them placed a bet.

"I'll get you next time Sonic." Ken said.

"I'll be waiting, just say the word and we can play again." Sonic responded.

Ken smiled and heads outside to the pool. Shadow approaches to Sonic and sat with him.

"It looks like you've won a bet?" Shadow assumed.

"Yeah. I just earned sixty bucks. Anyways, it was a good match." Sonic responded.

"So you enjoying the party so far?"

"Yeah. To the degree, I'm just about to announce a competition."

"Oh is that so?"

"Yeah. This one is for the ladies."

"When are you going to announce the contest?"

"Right now. I just got done playing a game with Ken, time to put my idea into action."

Sonic stood up and heads outside and approaches Vector who is still playing music. Sonic whispers to Vector in the ear telling him the idea he has which causes the crocodile smiled. With that, he stop the music allowing Sonic to have the mic so that he can speak.

"Alright, everybody. Is everyone having a good time?" Sonic asked.

"YEAH!" everyone shouted.

"That's what's up! Sorry for stopping the music but we're going to make this party to get crazy. In fact, I have an idea. A contest for the ladies here. The grand prize is 500 dollars and that contest is a dancing contest. Let's see if one of the ladies who can come up and shake their bodies, shake it what they're momma gave them and have fun with it. If one of you ladies are interested for the prize please come up and show us what you got!"

With that, Nami wanted the money and is the first to step up to the plate, second is Lucy, third is Laura, fourth was Ulala, and a few ladies join up the competition. Sonic had explained what the rules are and what they just have to do. After the hedgehog explain the rules, Vector then plays some music to get the competition started. Vector begin playing a song: **Sisqo – Thong Song**. Ulala was the first one up and begin swaying her hips side to side, grooving to the rhythm of the beat of the song and let it flow. She even raise her hands up in the air like she's striking a pose and rock her hips side to side and show some of her sex appeal. Afterwards, she begin bending over and continue to sway her hips. She look over her the true blue and winks at him.

This give Sonic the chills but kept his cool as the crowd going crazy. Ulala spend a minute dancing and stop and give others a chance. Next up was Laura who jumps in and begin dancing to the song and begin shaking her hips and circling them side to side with her hands up in the air. She slowly begin turning around to showcase her ass causing the fellas to ogle or go crazy showing her sex appeal. Laura even bends herself over and shakes her ass in public causing her ass cheeks to jiggle in every motion. Afterwards, she pulls herself back up and rock her hips side to side. Spending a minute of dancing, Lucy then jumps in right after Laura and started dancing. She first do some belly dancing and shake her breasts making the few fellas go crazy. She then turns around and rock her hips and smiles in front of everyone showing everyone what she got.

Lucy looks over to Sonic and winks at him causing the blue blur to smile with Vector still playing the song. The celestial wizard bends over and rock her hips once more then shakes her hips to the song and jam to the beat of the music. Lucy brings her hands up in the air and shakes her hips fast as she can earning more praises from the crowd and she even shakes her breasts again showing more of her sex appeal to the crowd. After a minute, Lucy finishes off with blowing a kiss to the crowd and waved. Nami step up to the plate and begin shaking her hips and showing off her moves. She shakes her breasts with her hands behind her head and smiled at the crowd while doing so. She even rock her hips and winks at the crowd.

Soon Nami then turns around and bends over and shakes her ass. Then she begin to drop it like it's hot and shakes her ass and get in all fours and shakes her ass still as she continues surprising the crowd but couldn't help but to enjoy it. Especially the guys. Sanji was eyeing on every girl and kept his focus on Nami and wanted to join in on the crowd to do whatever he wanted with Nami. Knuckles suddenly socked the blonde out cold and get him to simmer down. Sanji himself having a nosebleed and continues to watch Nami dance for the competition. After a minute passed, Nami pulls herself up doing a little teasing for the fellas and winks at them again.

Nami even add some sway into her hips before returning back. Nico Robin joins in and begin dancing for the crowd and sway her hips side to side and rocking them into the beat of the music of the song. She even shakes her breasts and her ass to add the sex appeal. There is also Poison joining in and begin dancing, followed by Yoruichi, Rangiku, Rias Gremory, Candy Cane, Blackfire, Angel, Catwoman, Tawna. Psylocke, and Cassie Cage. All ladies begin dancing and showing off their moves hoping to win the prize money. As the ladies continue to dance, the crowd continue to cheer, enjoying the show as the competition continues.

The contest continue for over fifteen minutes with the crowd getting louder. The ladies continue dancing, hoping one of them can win the prize money. Sonic and Vector then cut the music off as the competition almost come to an end. The two then talk this over before they can reach the decision whoever wins. Right after they made up their decision, Sonic then grabs the mic and had the girls lined up.

"Ok, I think we've reached our decision. However, I think all of you should make the decision. All you have to do is make some noise to think who should win the prize money. Now then, let's get-"

Sonic suddenly got interrupted by Lady Satsuki who appears out of nowhere.

"Hold on just a second Sonic. I would like to join on the contest as well." Satsuki intervened.

"Really? But the competition is over. I don't think…"

"Let her join!" one of the crowd shouted.

"YEAH!"

Sonic look at the crowd hearing a few demanding him to let Satsuki join in on the fun. Sonic look over to Vector, both shrug their shoulders thinking why not.

"Ok. I guess we got another contestant here. Let's see what you can do Satsuki?" Sonic said crossing his arms.

Lady Satsuki approach over to Vector, whispers into his ear requesting him a song. Vector nodded, accepting her request and play a song of her choosing. The crocodile then begin playing the song **: Lil Jon – Get Low**. Satsuki then begin dance and rock her hips at first then start to shake her ass to the beat surprising everyone including Sonic and Vector. Satsuki place her hands on her knees and begin popping her ass cheeks right side, left side and bends over and rocking her hips side to side. Sonic and Vector look at each other in shock never knew that Lady Satsuki would dance like that in her life.

"I've never seen Satsuki would dance like this at a night club or anything. Ever!" Sonic commented.

"Yeah, I've heard she can be serious but not like this." Vector responded.

"And don't forget the crowd is in shock but they're all rooting for her."

"Think we got our decision?"

"Probably so."

Lady Satsuki get in all fours and start shaking her hips again and popping her ass once again causing both of her ass cheeks to jiggle from every motion of her movements. The president of Honnoji academy let the music flow and continues dancing for a whole minute surprising the crowd and the females who joined the competition who watching Satsuki danced. Spending a whole minute showing off her move and showing her rear, Satsuki slowly bring herself up showing a little more of her sex appeal and the true blue makes his way to Satsuki with cash in his hand.

"Looks like we got ourselves a winner. Give it up for Satsuki Kiryuin everyone." Sonic announced.

The crowd making some noise and Sonic hands Satsuki her prize and went back to enjoy the party as Satsuki smile to her little victory making the females jealous of the president of the honnoji academy.

Vector then returns back to his DJ and play a few more music. I-No approach Sonic getting his attention by tapping him in the shoulder.

"Hey I-No, what can I do for you?" Sonic asked.

"I was hoping if I could perform?" I-No requested.

"A guitar solo huh?"

"Yeah and I have a band too."

"Sure. That's sounds great. Vector can use a break."

"Thanks Sonic."

"No problem, now I'll leave you to it then."

Sonic let I-No to it and went to see Knuckles who is talking with Balrog as the two hanged out and talking about boxing.

"Hey guys." Sonic greeted.

"What's going on Sonic, we're just hanging out." Knuckles greeted.

"Yeah and awesome party by the way Sonic." Balrog commented.

"Thanks. Glad you can enjoy the party." Sonic responded.

"I got a lady who is going give me some loving. Talk to you later, Knux."

"You too." Knuckles retorted.

Balrog fist bump with Knuckles and takes his leave.

"Enjoying the party so far?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah I am. That was a killer idea of a contest Sonic." Knuckles complimented.

"Thanks. Thought I would spice things up and I-No is going to perform which I'm going to have Vector to have a break."

"Good idea. He surely needs it."

"That way he can enjoy the party with us."

A minute after, I-No ad her band begin to perform for the crowd allowing Vector to have a break and joins up with Sonic and Knuckles and having a drink with the two.

"Thanks for giving me a break Sonic." Vector thanked.

"It's well deserved. You earned it. After this, Pearl and Marina will help play some music after all they're DJs too."

"That means more fun for me. Awesome! How did you end up inviting them?"

"Well Mario did. He told me that after he heard that I was throwing another party, he insisted to invite Pearl and Marina."

"That's awesome!"

"Now all we can do is enjoy the party, get crazy and have fun know what I'm saying?"

"Definitely!" Knuckles agreed.

"I'll drink to that." Vector added.

With that, Sonic, Knuckles, and Vector toast their drinks and continue on enjoying the party.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 07: Wild Party Pt. 1

With I-No performing and party still continuing, the crowd then start to get crazy as the party rages on. Yes there are fights, brawls, and a lot of crazy stunts. Vanessa and Cana had a drinking contest with Cana being the victor and continue to drink and found a few guys that she would like to have fun with and they talk the drunken brunette to a bedroom and have their fun with her. Nonon dance with Marth who happen to ask him to dance. Ike and Shadowcat are seen making out in the living room on the couch, getting crazy. Ryuko minded her business but play a game with Link and Fernando playing Call of Duty: WW2. Deadpool being Deadpool and trying to flirt around with a few ladies but rejected him or some kicked him right in his "jewels".

Reinhardt and Zangief begin to arm wrestle to proof who is the strongest. Wario and Dedede just hanging out and talking about money and power. Batman and Superman catching up and begin thinking for the future of the Justice League and what they can do. There is Green Arrow and Black Canary making out at the beach and caressing one another having some intimacy in private.

I-No performing one of her songs she made with the band getting the crowd riled up. Carmelita and Chun-Li sat and chat about police work and talk about their problems, their cases they're trying to solve and complete which both of them can relate and understood to the matter. The Chaotix hanging out outside and having some meals with Knuckles joining in and hang out with the gang. They even catch up and talked about the cases and crazy adventures they had back on Angel Island.

Rouge took Sly Cooper to a private place and perform a paizuri on him making the raccoon to go insane of Rouge's large breasts and had the raccoon moan to him in full ecstasy. Tails and Bentley hang out and talk about inventions and brainstorm with some ideas they can make while Murray enjoying a nice meal of his food.

Shadow talk with Riku, Roy, and Meta Knight about their previous life and adventures just hanging out.

"So you fought and defeated Black Doom for terrorizing the world?" Riku asked.

"Yeah. That is the day I put the past behind me and got rid of Black Doom." Shadow responded.

"After knowing the truth, you had a strong heart to fight back and do what's right." Meta Knight complimented.

"Yeah man, you sure kicked the guy's ass." Roy said friendly punching Shadow in the arm.

"So the Black Arms won't be a problem to you anymore, right?" Riku asked.

"That's right." Shadow retorted.

"That's a god sign. Otherwise they would been a pain in the ass." Roy stated.

"Agreed." Meta Knight exclaimed.

The four continue to hang out. Suddenly, someone approached to the ultimate life form and get his attention by tapping him in the shoulder. Shadow then turns around and sees Crimson Viper with her hand on her hips checking out the ultimate life form.

"Hey handsome, you want to head to a private place and have a good time?" Crimson Viper offered.

"Sure. I don't mind." Shadow responded.

Crimson Viper smiled and takes Shadow's hand and guides him to a private place with the others watching the black blur leave.

"Yep, Shadow is going to get some fun alright." Roy commented sipping on his drink.

Tails just finished talking with Clank, he notices Torn and Ashelin are seen making out and let the two have it. Tails start to head over to see his friend Johnny who had just finished cooking with Jam giving him the helping hand and enjoy the party.

"Are you enjoying the party?" Tails asked.

"Yeah. I just finished cooking and I deserve a good break." Johnny responded.

"You sure do, you deserve it. Come on, let me get you some soda so we can talk."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea."

Before the two foxes could get a soda and hang out, suddenly someone shouted once famous word that will get everyone's attention.

"Fight!"

Tails and Johnny look to see who's fighting. They rush over at the beach and sees Ibuki and Rainbow Mika getting into an argument.

"I'm going to kick your ass." Rainbow Mika threatened.

"No I'm going to kick your ass for messing with me." Ibuki countered.

"Not until I beat you first!"

"No not until I beat you first!"

The girls growled at each other and Rainbow Mika laid the first move on Ibuki by pushing her. Ibuki returns back to push Rainbow Mika and with that, both girls then engage in a fight who had about enough with the crowd chanting fight. Ibuki lays a kick on Rainbow Mika but she grabs her by the leg and swung her around and tosses her down to the ground and tries to body slam Ibuki. The kunoichi gets out of dodge and struck Rainbow Mika and sends her back down to the ground and both girls continue their fight.

Tails and Johnny shrug their shoulders and be on their way so the two can hang out.

The ultimate life form is at the bedroom lying on the bed with Crimson Viper being on top of Shadow and riding his lap as she moves her hips. The CIA agent moaned, rubbing her breasts enjoying the pleasure she's in from Shadow from how his rod rubbing her insides rapidly from the way she moved her hips and bounces herself on Shadow's lap.

"Uh. Uh. Oh yeah baby… just like that. Mmm… give it to me." Crimson Viper moaned.

The ultimate life form wraps his hands around Crimson Viper's waist, sooths it slowly then reaches his hands over to her breasts to fondle with them. Crimson Viper look down at Shadow, smiles seductively as their sex continues with Crimson Viper still on top of the ultimate life form.

"Come on Shadow, give me that ultimate loving. She me why they call you the ultimate life form." Crimson Viper moaned.

"You want to see the wrath of the ultimate life form then so be it." Shadow grinned.

Gripping his hands around Crimson Viper's ass tight as he can, the black blur was about to pound the bricks out of C. Viper when all of sudden, the door burst open. They caught the attention of Shadow and C. Viper. Crimson Viper quickly cover up her breasts and look over her shoulder in shock. There is Hawkeye with Black Widow who accidentally barge in unannounced with Shadow glaring at the two Avenger heroes.

"This room is taken? Aw man, sorry for the intrusion." Hawkeye apologized.

"If you want to get down and dirty, the next room is the second door on your left." Shadow informed with Crimson Viper continuously riding his lap.

"Thanks man."

Hawkeye left the room with Black Widow checking out the ultimate life form. She then gives Shadow the call me sign before shutting the door to leave him and Crimson Viper allow in private. With that, Shadow then continues his intercourse with the CIA agent and begin pounding the bricks out of Crimson Viper with aggressive thrusting with powerful force. This causes Crimson Viper to scream out loud in pure ecstasy, she didn't care if anyone can hear her but she was just only focus on enjoying the pleasure and enjoying Shadow giving it to her like she wanted him to. Shadow reach over and fondles with C. Viper's breasts so that he can arouse her a bit adding a little bit of his magic to make the CIA agent go crazy.

Crimson Viper moaned hard, her hips move on their very own as it move faster that it wants more. The ultimate lifeform smiled, watching Crimson Viper riding him with amusement. Shadow let go of Crimson Viper's breasts to watch them bounce, jiggle in front of his very own eyes. Crimson Viper playfully rub her own breasts, entertaining Shadow to show how freaky she can be. Soon, the agent can feel Shadow twitching inside, it was a sign that he's about to let loose. Wanting him to climax for her, Crimson Viper moved her hips fast as she can with her hips slamming down Shadow's lap hard as they can. Shadow groaned, trying to hold it a little longer. Unfortunately, Shadow couldn't hold it any longer and finally climax knowing his time is already up. Crimson Viper screamed feeling Shadow's spunk filled up her insides and her legs begin to shake and her hands pressed down on Shadow's chest.

With the sex ended, Crimson Viper look down and smiles at Shadow. The agent lean in and kisses Shadow straight on the lips with Shadow responding the kiss before Crimson Viper climbs off of Shadow and put her clothes back on. Shadow did the same and exits the room with Crimson Viper, she even exchange numbers with Shadow and kisses him on the cheek.

"Call me." Crimson Viper insisted.

"Sure." Shadow retorted.

Shadow slaps Crimson Viper in the ass having Crimson Viper to squeal before returning back to enjoy the party. Shadow heads to the kitchen to grab a drink and sees Sonic and Knuckles talking and drinking so the black blur joins in on the conversation.

"Hey Shadow, come join us." Sonic said handing Shadow a drink.

"Thanks. So you guys are enjoying the party so far?" Shadow responded.

"We are. Things are just getting wild just now. So what were you doing upstairs with Crimson Viper?" Knuckles asked.

"I think I already know the answer." Sonic stated.

"As matter of fact, don't answer I think I know what you two been doing."

"Did a fight just happen?" Shadow questioned.

"Yeah. Apparently, it was Ibuki and Rainbow Mika. They've been going at it for twenty minutes now. Luckily, I won the bet to have Ibuki win the fight." Sonic explained.

"Wait you bet at one of them?" Knuckles asked.

"Yeah. Cana hold on some bets on who would win so I join up and won the bet. I sure got my money!"

"Lucky."

"Did anything break?" Shadow asked.

"Nope. Knuckles and I made sure that nothing breaks or else you'll get very pissed." Sonic answered.

"Good to know."

"In that case guy, let's enjoy the party while it lasts." Knuckles insisted.

"I'll drink to that." Sonic retorted.

Shadow chuckled and took a sip of his drink and enjoy the party with his friends. I-No and her band continue to perform and perform some new songs for the crowd. Still, the crow gets wild and more fights starts to occur with the people staying out of it. Sinon and Widowmaker having a sniping contest with Nova joining in on the fun including Yoko Littner. Falco with Fox having a drink together and socialize with Slippy joining in. Rouge, Black Cat, and Catwoman start to talk about jewels and being thieves as they have a lot in common. Ryu and Ken catch up about their training and what they've been up as of late. Cloud leaned against a wall and bop his head with his arms crossed and enjoying the party as well the music. Tifa even went to get Cloud a drink and get one for herself too.

Issei, Kaminari, and Mineta all teamed up together and check out some girls in bikini and snapping some pictures for the fun of it. Rachel Alucard enjoy a nice cup of tea and join in the party at her table. Gajeel and Kirishima engage in an arm wrestling match with the crowd cheering either for Kirishima or Gajeel. Ragnar and Ichigo hangout not wanting to let anybody to piss them off but enjoy a nice drink and talk. Taokaka enjoy her meal in peace and having some fun.

Kirito and Asuna head upstairs to a bedroom to enjoy some privacy. Cammy and Chun-Li catch up and enjoy some drinks to pass the time. King Dedede who too much to eat and heads to the bathroom as fast as he can before crapping himself to avoid embarrassment. Sun and Neptune checking out some females and eventually got a few numbers from the ladies. Samus brought Snake to the living room and sets him on a chair and prepare to give the soldier a lapdance for his amusement.

Tails and Coco start to talk and hang out while Crash and Spyro hangout and catch and to have fun.

"And that's how we stopped Cortex." Coco concluded explaining her story of her adventures with her brother Crash.

"You guys must've had one heck of an adventure, haven't you?" Tails asked.

"Yeah. Crash maybe be goofy but he always means well and he's funny to boot. Plus we enjoy a nice quiet days back at the Wumpa Islands and enjoy the sun."

"Don't we all. I've been working on my tornado giving it a few adjustments. I use it whenever Sonic and I go and stop Eggman for planning world domination again."

"Awesome. Hey is it ok if I can check out the plan sometime?"

"Sure."

Mellka and some Battleborn members drink and have a good time. Elora and Bianca got the chance to talk and to hangout while Hunter munching on some food with Crash and Rayman. Globox even join in and hang out with the guys. Superman and Wonder Woman making out, getting right into it down at the beach. Vegeta and Wolverine talk and have a drink talking about some training regimen and trying to proof to be the strongest. Poison got up on a table and start dance like she's at a strip club. Few of the guys start to throw money at her, cheering her on to dance more and Poison did for their entertainment. Poison licked her lips and start to jiggle her breasts almost got every guy to have a nosebleed just staring at Poison's body. Espio and Sasuke talk about some ninja techniques and did a little sparring before they can get a drink and to hangout to enjoy the party.

Scott and Jean rushed to the room and get down and dirty with Jean going crazy over Scott. Cana and Rangiku who had too much to drink and start to get a little crazy and talking smack to anyone while they're intoxicated. Ochaco, Mina, Tsuyu, and Momo enjoy the party and the girls enjoy a nice bite to eat. Knuckles and Elfman hangout as Elfman gloated about being a man and Knuckles sip on his drink agreeing with Elfman. Roland lean against the wall and chillax as Lilith enjoy dancing enjoying the party with her boyfriend. Power Girl and She-Hulk arm wrestled with Supergirl watch and cheer for her friend and Captain Marvel giving her friend some support. Ember like this type of music and rocking hard, Ember bopped her head partying hard and take a sip of her drink. Skulker join with his girlfriend and dance with Ember.

Sonic in the living room sitting on the couch with X-23 guided Sonic back and sets him down to relax and climbs on top of him. X-23 begin giving the hedgehog hero a lapdance and rub hi chest while Sonic places his hands around her waist and soothes her. Right as Sonic started to enjoy the lapdance until someone begin shouting from out of nowhere.

"FIGHT!"

Sonic wondered what's going, he excuses himself asking X-23 to wait for a moment and rush over outside and see what's going on. There Sonic join up with Tails to see what's going on.

"What's going on?" Sonic asked.

"There's a fight going on." Tails answered.

Sonic and Tails look on and sees Bakugo squaring off against Mercury who happened to insult Bakugo that got him angry.

"What the fuck did you just say to me!" Bakugo yelled.

"I said you're a raging psychopath who can't get famous. I can see why people make fun of you knowing that you're not that popular." Mercury snickered.

"I'll kill you!"

"It's that all you're going to say. Come up with a better catchphrase punk."

"DIE!"

Bakugo charge at Mercuy and uses his quirk on Mercury but Mercury kicks Bakugo away and got ready to fight. Bakugo roared and the fight went off and the crowd cheering on, repeating fight as Bakugo and Mercury going at it. Sonic and Tails look at each other, they shook their heads ad went back inside and Sonic had went back over to the living room with X-23 who waited for Sonic. The true blue relax and X-23 climbs back on top and continue her lapdance with sonic touching her hips.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Wild Party Pt. 2

It was now around in the evening and the party has just gotten crazy if not chaotic at the moment. People getting drunk, partying their asses off and dancing to the music. I-No had finish up with her last song and getting a large round of applause from the crowd and her band. The party still kept going with Vector back being the DJ and play more music. Rouge had start flirting with Sly Cooper and often to rock his world as they head up to the bedroom to get down and dirty. Spider-Man and Black Cat up top of the roof of the beach house and getting down and dirty as Black Cat slowly unzipping her suit to show off her cleavage to do a little striptease for the web slinger. Wolverine and Snake hang out at the beach smoking a cigar and just talk. Rias take Issei up to the dance floor and dance together enjoying some time together. Tucker and Tails talk about some technology and some inventions while eating some pizza and hamburgers. Gajeel and Levy are seen making out at the couch of the living room. Bulma trying to get her husband Vegeta to the dance floor to dance with her.

Link and Zelda who are seen together and eating a meal and drinking together enjoying the party. Luxord, Franklin, Falco, Roy, and Bowser join and play some poker earning some money through the decks. Luxord who kept winning knowing how good he is with poker and gambling while at it. Silver and Trunks started to hangout and talking about their adventures from their future having something in common while having a drink. Elora and Spyro sat at the beach and admire the ocean view of the time of the night. Tawna along with Crash and Coco hanging out and Crash enjoying a nice meal. Dante began to flirt with Bayonetta after checking her out. Bayonetta smile and guided Dante to the room upstairs to get down and dirty. Lady with a few ladies just having a drink and enjoy some poker.

There are a few people that are still playing Volleyball and it's been a good game so far with Tails keeping up with the score. Epsio and Raven (Tekken) are seen hanging out and having a drink as the party continues to get wild. They even talk about ninja techniques and about their work. They seem to be getting along just fine enjoying the party with the others. The Hulk, Ben Grimm, Knuckles, and Wario are sitting at a table playing poker for some extra cash trying to see who has the better deck.

Sonic is seen roaming around the house smiling. The atmosphere Sonic felt is great, seeing how everybody is enjoying the party is just what he loves to see. The people smiling, having a good time, and enjoying a nice wonderful day and evening is just what Sonic wanted to see. The speedster decides to head outside so once he's outside, Sonic start to examine around the place looking for a particular black and red hedgehog. Spotting the hedgehog just what he's been looking for, he sees Shadow chatting with Sasuke and having a drink with him. Sakura rushed over to Sasuke to latch onto his arm and pulls him into the dance floor. Sonic made his way to the ultimate to chat with him for a bit.

"Enjoying the party so far?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah. The party is great. It was an excellent idea to have it here at my Beach House." Shadow responded.

"Oh yeah, I think it was a great idea too. This will be the last party that I'll be hosting."

"I understand. So it's back to square one, I see?"

"Yeah. I guess it is. Oh yeah, I even ask Vector to play one more song before the party ends."

"Good idea. I don't want anyone trashing my Beach House."

Sonic chuckle to himself and both hedgehog decide to have a drink together to pass the time. The party continue on as time goes by with the people just partying their asses off like a rock star and getting crazy by the second. Vector DJ for the time being until the party is over. He play some new and awesome tracks for the people to groove into with their hands up in the air.

Feeling that the party is almost at its end, Vector begin to play one more song that everybody can jam to. Before the DJ can play the song, Vector grabs the mic and start to speak that gather the crowd's attention.

"OK everybody get into the dance floor and shake what your mammas gave ya!" Vector suggested then plays the song **50 Cent – In Da Club**.

The song got the crowd jumping with their hands up in the air. A few girls got up on stage to dance which included Nami, Cana, Larxene, Ember, Bayonetta, Trish, and even Satsuki. Vector turn the volume all the way up to the maximum to send this one last party with a big bang. Vector put his hands up in the air as he too begin to dance to the song. Sonic and Shadow join the crowd in the dance floor and begin to dance. Jinx eyed on the ultimate lifeform and makes her way to the black blur and starts dancing on him. She even turn around and grinds on him with her rump then starts smiling. Sonic is approached to Ryuko Matoi as she pull him close and grinds on the speedster. Sonic smile with Ryuko and both of them dance together to this song.

The song had the entire crowd dancing so they all gather with a partner and dance until the song is over and the party coming to an end soon enough. Vector even play a few more songs while at it getting the crowd to feel the hype.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 09: Epilogue

The party had ended and the crowd had already left for the night to call it a night. Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles stayed to clean up the place. The Chaotix also stay to clean since Vector has grabbed his equipment. Tails' friend had already left to rest since he had spent all day cooking.

"That was on hell of a party, Sonic. Too bad this is the last one you're hosting." Knuckles said feeling a little sad that his friend won't be hosting more parties.

"Yeah. It's been one heck of a great ride though. Besides, I'm sure someone can post a few parties on their own." Sonic retorted.

"But you're parties are the best. I'm going to miss it."

"Me too, pal. Me too."

The Chaotix had gather the DJ equipment and prepare to leave.

"Thanks for the last party, Sonic. It's been a blast being your DJ." Vector thanked.

"No problem. It was awesome to have you being the DJ, Vector. It's been an honor." Sonic responded with a thumbs up.

"Thank you for having us, we had a wonderful time Sonic. Stop on by for Poker night." Epsio offered.

"Sure thing."

"I don't know about you guys but I'm beat. Can we go home, guys?" Charmy asked.

"Yeah. I'm pretty worn out being a DJ. Come on boys, let's go home." Vector ordered.

The Chaotix exit out the beach house with their DJ equipment. That only leaves Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Shadow.

"Well it looks like everyone has left." Tail pointed out.

"Yep. I think it's time for this hedgehog to crash for the night. I'm beat." Sonic yawned.

"You and me both, pal." Knuckles retorted.

"Well let's get out of here. The place is now clean just the way how I like it. Thanks for the help." Shadow thanked.

"You're welcome, Shadow. It's the least we can do since I planned to have another party here in your beach house." Sonic responded.

"True. It is the last party you'll be hosting. I'm going to miss those days."

"Same here, Shads."

Sonic and the others then exit out the beach house and headed to their homes for the night. It has been a blast, the party was crazy with so much hype. Sonic and others are sure going to miss it but they'll always remember how crazy the party went. The group may be say that their favorite blue hedgehog won't be hosting parties no longer but they can still have some ways to have fun.


End file.
